


Things That Never Happened

by FaeriexQueen



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Canon Elements, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW, Omega Verse, Slow Build, exorcist AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriexQueen/pseuds/FaeriexQueen
Summary: Link wasn’t looking forward to his assignment, and he certainly wasn’t looking forward to working with the alpha that he had been partnered with. (Omegaverse/Exorcist AU with some canon elements.)
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Howard Link
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Things That Never Happened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maxxim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxxim/gifts).



The rain outside was cold. It pelleted down hard, the drops crashing onto the earth like streams of bullets. Puddles swallowed the ground, turning the dirt path into mud and trapping any poor soul who was forced to trek through it.  
  
Link pressed on. The journey back to the Black Order’s headquarters had been a tedious one. However, he was determined to make it back; headquarters wasn’t far, and Link expected they’d arrive within the next half hour.  
  
Behind him, Link heard someone slip. He turned, his gaze landing on the finder who had just nosedived into the mud.  
  
Link exhaled through his nose. His bangs clung to his face, his hair soaked from the rain. Walking over to the finder, he helped him up.  
  
“Sorry,” the finder apologized. “Just a little slippery-“  
  
The finder cut off, as he once more lost his footing. He fell back into the mud, puddles splashing. Link staggered, just barely managing to keep from falling himself – however, he had not been able to escape the mud splatter, which now soiled his clothing.  
  
Link fought a grimace of disgust. “Are you alright?” he asked, doing his best to keep his tone even.  
  
The finder nodded, managing to stand somewhat wobbly.  
  
They both continued on, the rest of the walk agonizingly frigid. Link felt the chilled air seep deep into his bones, relentless and unforgiving. He hardly had any feeling in his fingertips, his gloves offering little to no aid, and every inch of his clothing was _wet_.  
  
Link would be thrilled to make it back to headquarters.  
  
The rain slowed their pace a bit, but soon enough the Black Order’s headquarters came into view. The spirals of the structure peered through the treetops, dark and glistening against the blackened sky.  
  
Once they arrived, Link and the finder hurried inside. They only had to pause briefly to identify themselves to a set of security guards at the front, but soon enough they were allowed entry through the tall front doors.  
  
Inside, Link released a breath, his clothing heavy and dripping wet. He was eager to get changed and cleaned off; filth caked him and he knew that he looked a mess. Unfortunately, such would have to wait – not when Link had to report to the branch chief.  
  
“Should I go with you?” the finder asked.  
  
Link shook his head. “It’s fine – we didn’t find anything, so there won’t be much to report.”  
  
The finder nodded. Link parted ways with him, starting down the corridor towards the branch chief’s office was.  
  
The halls were quiet. The Black Order’s headquarters were homed in what had once been an old English gothic cathedral. Walls stretched up high into ribbed vaulting, with tall windows of stained-glass glistening on either side. The colors were dark from the stormy night sky, but the glass bulbs of light that hung in the interior of the halls reflected off of them brightly.  
  
Although the halls were vast, Link soon heard the sound of heavy footsteps. His russet colored gaze shifted upward, just as the scent of something musky tickled his nose.  
  
A group of men walked in the opposite direction of Link – _exorcists_ , he realized. There were about four of them, all dressed in black attire – some in coats and others without. Their skin all shone in the lighting of the corridor, sweat clinging to their bodies and their hair all a mess. Several of them even carried weapons: strange, foreign-looking objects that were feathered and metallic.   
  
Deliberately, Link looked forward as he walked on. As he passed the men, the word _alpha_ rang through his mind.  
  
The exorcists paid Link no attention, their steps fading behind Link as he continued.  
  
Link released a breath. He didn’t really talk to the exorcists, let alone the ones that were alphas. They fell into another domain of the Black Order, going on assignments to locate fragments of innocence when detected. Link worked more with the finders – often of which were betas.   
  
As for what Link was…well, he was a CROW. An omega, specifically.  
  
The combination wasn’t viewed in high regards. There was an annoying stigma associated with omegas: that they were weak and submissive. They didn’t have the same physical prowess as an alpha, or the levelheadedness attributed to betas. No, they were often too empathetic and emotional.  
  
Link hated it. It was a dated perception, and one that was fostered by ongoing ignorance. He, for one, was not weak; Link was athletic and could hold his own in a fight. He was also more rational than most of his comrades – even to the point of being stiff. The only part of the omega stereotype that did hold some truth was the empathetic portion. Omegas were known for their empathy, which could be used as a tool to help calm others. Control others. _Manipulate_ others.  
  
It made being a CROW much easier – especially when a part of Link’s task was to prevent rebellious behavior among finders and exorcists.  
  
Link turned down a hall. He saw his destination in sight: a pair of dark mahogany doors, with the Black Order’s crest engraved into each one. Swiftly, he rapped at the door, the sound hollow as it echoed into the quiet of the corridor.  
  
There was a muffled sound from inside, before a voice sang. “Come in!”  
  
Link inwardly cringed at the high-pitched invitation. He forced himself into composure as he pulled the door open.  
  
The office inside was large, and spacious – or at least, it should have been. Papers were flung about, covering the large ebony desk in the center of the room and scattering onto the floor, causing the office to feel more cramped. Documents were stacked haphazardly, and files left in turmoil. The sight was enough to give Link a heart attack; he couldn’t imagine what valuable documents may have been lost amongst the sea of paper.  
  
Link did his best to ignore the sight and focused his attention on the man seated behind the desk – though he paused, when he realized there was a second person in the room.  
  
“Ah, Link, you came at a perfect time!” the man behind the desk chirped – Komui Lee, Chief Officer. He wore a white uniform and coat lined in yellow, with a matching white beret covering his dark hair.   
  
Link’s gaze shifted to the second person in the room. He was a young man roughly the same age as Link, with long, jet black hair tied into a ponytail and a black uniform. His features were sharp and defined, with his expression as hard as stone. Somehow, it hardened even more when his icy gaze landed on Link.  
  
Link ignored the chilling stare, already recognizing the alpha. He refocused his attention on Komui. “I just returned from my assignment. Unfortunately, we didn’t detect anything worth looking into further.”  
  
There was a scoff from the alpha, and Link bit his tongue.   
  
“Mm. What a shame – though it’s nice to know it’s one less rabbit hole for us to chase,” Komui said. He peered at Link from behind his glasses, his dark eyes sharp. “I was actually just discussing a new assignment with Kanda here – it seems some finders detected what could be innocence.”  
  
Link’s attention piqued, though he moderated his reaction. In his peripheral vision, he could see Kanda standing with his arms crossed, a scowl on his face.  
  
When no one spoke, Komui continued. “It looks like it’s in Paris – so it’ll be a more populated area. As you can imagine, that’ll make it risky for civilians,” he explained, before looking at Link in particular. “In this case, it would be beneficial for you to accompany Kanda. You might be able to help with any damage control.”  
  
Kanda’s attention whipped to Komui, eyes scathing. “Are you fucking _joking_?”  
  
Link stared, caught off guard for a fraction of a second. However, he quickly composed himself and cleared his throat.   
  
“With all due respect, I did just return from an assignment,” Link explained, before his attention briefly flickered to Kanda. “Surely another CROW would be available.”  
  
“Tch. I don’t need _any_ of you CROWs,” Kanda sneered. “A finder would be more efficient.”  
  
To this, Link’s eyes flashed. There was a heated look in his eyes, though he did well to keep himself contained; Link wouldn’t dare give an alpha the satisfaction of him getting emotional.  
  
“Now, now,” Komui soothed. “I know it’s a lot to ask, but the other CROWs are all preoccupied with assignments – and this is something we’ll need to act on quickly.”  
  
Link clamped his mouth shut. He was tense, having been put off by Kanda’s comments. However, Link remained focused; if Komui was insisting that no other CROWs were available, then Link certainly was in no place to argue.  
  
Komui’s attention shifted between Kanda and Link. “Now, I’ve already arranged for travel tomorrow morning – you should arrive in Paris by nightfall.”  
  
Link nodded. In his peripheral vision, he saw Kanda’s grip tighten as his arms remained crossed.  
  
When no other objection was made, Komui’s expression broke into a wide smile. “Well, it’ll be a busy day tomorrow! I’ll have the briefings ready for you to go through on your travels so you’ll know. Sleep well, you two!”  
  
Link exhaled through his nose. “Thank you, Chief Officer,” he said.  
  
As Link turned around, there was a swift movement; before he had the chance to blink, he saw Kanda stalking out of the office, steps heavy and expression stormy.  
  
Link’s eyes gleamed distastefully. He didn’t know Kanda well. In fact, he didn’t know Kanda at all; Link hardly ever spoke to the exorcist, the wall dividing their roles in the Order made even more prominent by their secondary sexes. Although there was no rule against it, alphas and omegas didn’t often interact – not unless by chance an omega happened to be an exorcist, which was rare at best.   
  
“Do keep an eye on him.”  
  
Link turned, his attention landing on Komui inquisitively.  
  
Komui’s gaze flickered to Link. He locked his fingers together, as he rested his elbows on the desk. “Kanda is a good exorcist, but will need someone to reign him in,” he explained. “I think you’ll be capable enough.”  
  
Link’s lips pressed into a line, as he said nothing. Understanding shone in his gaze.  
  
He wasn’t looking forward to this assignment.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The journey to Paris was neither terrible nor pleasant.  
  
It was bearable. Before dawn, Link was up, having gathered the few meager things he would need to take with him. Among them were the briefings Komui had prepared in advance, which Link sifted through on the train ride. Their car was quiet and nice – first class, as always.   
  
What made the journey tedious was the silence. Normally, Link didn’t mind the quiet. He often preferred it, especially when having documents to file through. However, the peace was disrupted by the glaring _sulkiness_ that Kanda exhibited. It was difficult to ignore, what with how hard Kanda’s features remained, his gaze frosty as he stared out the window. There was also the _scent_ , too – something akin to charred wood and wet earth. The kind of scent many alphas put off when in a foul mood.  
  
Sucking in a breath, Link once more fought to ignore it, placing all of his attention on the briefings.  
  
The train ride took some time, mostly due to a few unexpected stops and delays. Fortunately, they still arrived at their destination by dusk – just on schedule. For this, Link was grateful; he didn’t like running behind on things.  
  
Grabbing his bag, he followed Kanda off the train. The exorcist walked ahead swiftly, leaving Link to fumble as he pulled out the slip of paper that contained the information of the hotel they were to go to. In trying to multitask, Link lost his footing, stumbling to catch himself. He looked up, his attention landing on Kanda – who was already well ahead of him.  
  
Frowning in disapproval, Link briskly walked, catching up to Kanda. “We need to check in to our hotel,” he noted. “Once we get settled, we can-“  
  
Kanda whirled around. His dark blue eyes gleamed icily, his jaw tight. “Check into the hotel, and stay there,” he ordered, words hot and terse. “I’ll track the innocence.”  
  
Link’s brow furrowed, his scowl deepening. “That’s not protocol, nor is it what Komui instructed. We’re to track the innocence _together_.”  
  
“Tch. You’re only going to get in the way,” Kanda sneered. “So, stay out of it.”  
  
Link’s hand gripped at the handle of his suitcase. He could feel some sliver of himself threaten to cave to the command – an annoying nod to his identity as an _omega_. However, he forced his feet onto the ground, his russet eyes burning with an unusual sheen of defiance.  
  
“I’m afraid I can’t allow that,” Link spoke, words even. “Not with what’s at stake on this assignment.”  
  
Kanda stared. His dark blue eyes brimmed with an intensity that was overwhelming – so much that Link felt the urge to tear his gaze away. But, he did no such thing – not even when Kanda took a step forward.  
  
Link didn’t move. It was admittedly a bit intimidating having Kanda stand there, sizing him up like a dog sizing up a threat. It didn’t help that Kanda had a good two inches on Link either, which only seemed to emphasize his prowess.  
  
They remained still for a moment, with neither of them speaking, gazes locked.   
  
Finally, Kanda took a step back. Whether it was the fact that they were at the train station where there were pedestrians around, or that Kanda knew that they _did_ have a job to do, Link didn’t know. But for whatever reason, Kanda backed down, turning on his heel as he sneered.  
  
Link watched Kanda. The exorcist was once more ahead of him already, stalking through the crowd without a second glance. An irritable huff lingered in Link’s chest; it was going to be tedious working with Kanda, especially when Kanda wouldn’t even spare an _ounce_ of respect.  
  
No matter – Link wouldn’t allow for Kanda to get to him. Kanda may have been an alpha and an exorcist, but he wasn’t Link’s superior.  
  
Link had a job to do, and he wouldn’t let Kanda break his focus.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The first search of the evening proved fruitless. Kanda had not cared to find the hotel first, instead opting to hunt for any traces of innocence possible. While in some cases the determination may have been admirable, Link was only annoyed. Kanda didn’t care for planning or strategy, and had a one-track mind – he didn’t care about anything else.  
  
Link adjusted the collar of his coat. The cold night air nipped at his skin, thankfully clear but frigid all the same. The streets of Paris had finally begun to clear an hour ago. It was close to midnight; Link had coaxed Kanda into at least checking into their hotel a few hours ago, the room one they would have to share. However, Kanda had only remained for less than an hour before heading back out into the night, leaving Link with no choice but to follow.  
  
Needless to say, Link would be _very_ tired by the end of this assignment.  
  
Gaze scanning the area, Link’s attention shifted to Kanda. They were outside near an open square – the one where unusual activity had last been detected. According to the briefings, strange lights would sometimes appear – occasionally accompanied with what bystanders described as chiming.  
  
Kanda crossed his arms. He leaned his back against the alley wall, his dark blue eyes peering out into the square.  
  
Link didn’t speak. Kanda hadn’t paid him any attention despite them both being on the same assignment. In fact, Kanda appeared to be determined to ignore Link’s presence all together.  
  
Quietly, Link exhaled. He fought any twinge of irritation he felt; if he were lucky, the assignment would go quickly and be done with.  
  
They remained in the alley for another hour, their attention never once leaving the square. The night was black despite the dim city lighting, and the streets eerily quiet. To Link, it was odd; for a city like Paris, he would have expected to see a _few_ people out.  
  
Weariness tugged at Link’s shoulders, and he forced himself to blink. By now, they had been staked out for long enough that he was questioning if they would even come across anything that night. Warily, he spoke to Kanda. “It’s late – it may be wise for us to retire. We would likely be better off looking around tomorrow and questioning some of the locals in case they’ve seen anything.”  
  
Without turning, Kanda scoffed. “Go back to the hotel if you’re that tired.”  
  
Link’s eyes gleamed disapprovingly. “I won’t leave you here. What if something happens?”  
  
“Tch. What would you do about it? _Nothing_ ,” Kanda spat. “There was no point in you coming…”  
  
To this, Link’s gaze narrowed. “And what is _that_ supposed to mean?” he questioned.   
  
Kanda turned slightly, his face angled toward Link. His sharp eyes were cutting – so much that Link felt his chest tighten at the sight. There was something so _jarring_ about Kanda’s gaze; it went beyond scathing, housing some strange emotion that Link couldn’t even name. It was intense. Alarming.  
  
Without saying anything, Kanda turned, neglecting to give Link any sort of answer.  
  
Links lips pursed, but he said nothing. Although Kanda had given no answer, Link had his suspicions as to what Kanda had been implying.  
  
 _Chime_.  
  
Link’s focus shifted, his gaze moving back to the square. Kanda already had pushed himself off of the alley wall, his hand lingering on the hilt of his sword.  
  
Neither of them said anything. The air was deathly still, but Link knew that they both had heard it: that ghostly, bell-like chime that rang throughout the night air. The same chime that had been described in the briefings.  
  
Another chime rippled in the air – this one slightly louder. Closer.  
  
Link’s gaze scanned the square. He tried to determine just where the sound was coming from, and if it was in fact innocence. However, he didn’t see anything that was outright unusual. A frown tugged at his lips – something didn’t feel right.  
  
A chill passed through Link’s body, and he fought a shiver. He said nothing as he maintained focus on the square-  
  
 _‘There,’_ he realized. Link had not noticed it immediately, but he did now. On the other side of the fog, there was a streetlamp – one that had a clock attached. It was hardly anything extraordinary to look at, echoing the design of many other streetlamps throughout the city. However, there was one element – a small, decorative pearl added beneath the clock face.  
  
The clock chimed, and the pearl glowed.  
  
“It’s that pearl,” Link observed.  
  
Kanda eyed the clock, his attention moving to the pearl. “Let’s get it before anything else does--”  
  
He cut off. Before Kanda could finish, his focus landed on something else: a shadowy figure slithering about, its form long and distorted. It wisped about like a shroud, the scent of decay and sulfur leaking into the air.   
  
Quickly, it snaked toward the clock.  
  
Kanda moved. In a flash, he darted into the square, sword already pulled out as he readied an attack.  
  
The shadowed jumped back, just as Kanda struck it. Despite its wispy appearance, the shadow writhed, its body solidifying into something metallic and grotesque. Its form was long and twisted, with limbs that consisted of mechanical joints and rope-like veins holding its body together.  
  
Brandishing his sword, Kanda once more struck the akuma, the blade skating across the demon’s side. It reared its narrow, misshapen head, as it retaliated; it raised its clawed hand to strike-  
  
Several small, rectangular strips of paper appeared. They each glowed, the light warm and golden as they circled the akuma, momentarily stunning it.  
  
Kanda turned back. He saw Link still a bit away, having been the one to summon the spell strips. A hint of irritation flickered in Kanda’s gaze despite the aid, his lips twitching with an agitated comment.  
  
Link’s russet gaze met Kanda’s, and he cut the exorcist off. “We need to get the innocence!”  
  
Although the comment was grating, Kanda refocused. The akuma was still distracted, but would not be for long.  
  
Hurriedly, Kanda ran to the clock. Up above, the pearl still glowed, the light a pale green in the darkness of the square.  
  
Kanda used his sword, hitting against the pearl. It sparked, the blow having loosened it enough that it fell from the clock and into Kanda’s grasp.  
  
“ _Kanda!_ ”  
  
Kanda turned, his peripheral catching something moving toward him. His reflexes kicked in as he raised his sword in defense, but was a millisecond too slow; already, something cut into his side, the pain searing as what felt like _acid_ simmered in his wound.  
  
Jaw tight, Kanda ignored the sensation as he rushed forward, driving the blade of his weapon into the akuma’s chest.  
  
The akuma shrieked, the wound sizzling as smoke emitted from it. The fumes were heavy as they seeped into the air, the scent putrid and suffocating.  
  
Link covered his mouth. The akuma was still writhing, having collapsed onto the ground as it disintegrated into ash. However, more fumes poured from it and they needed to get away.   
  
Kanda moved, retreating from the akuma’s decaying body. He staggered, his balance slightly off as he gripped the wound on his side.  
  
Link rushed over, taking Kanda’s arm and slinging it over his shoulder. A look of aggravation appeared on Kanda’s face, his eyes heated as he glared over at the CROW. “I’m fucking _fine-_ “ _  
  
_“You’re wounded,” Link stated plainly. His tone was clipped, and his expression focused as he pulled Kanda along. “This way.”  
  
Kanda gnashed his teeth. He seethed at how he was being _assisted_ , but the scalding pain in his side was enough to keep him quiet.   
  
As they left the square, the akuma’s body dissolved, until there was nothing left but ash.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
They didn’t make it back to the hotel. Although Kanda did not want to admit it, the wound was painful – so much that even walking took an annoying amount of concentration. Link had to support Kanda until they found somewhere they could rest. Even if it were just for a few moments to attend the wound – anything would be helpful.  
  
Eventually, Link located an area: an empty warehouse that had not been locked from a back-alley entrance. It was dark, with only some high, fogged windows to allow for any light to pour through. Link was barely able to see beyond the crates as he ushered Kanda inside, the door shutting behind them with an annoying _bang_.  
  
Kanda’s teeth gritted. “What the hell are we doing in this shithole?” he questioned. “You were bitching about the hotel earlier…”  
  
Link exhaled through his nose. “The hotel is still a fair walk away – we need to see how your wound is first.”  
  
“I already told you it’s _fine-_ “  
  
“Heavens, just _hush_ ,” Link scolded.  
  
Kanda’s mouth clamped shut, his blue eyes scalding. Once more, the sharp pain in his side kept him from arguing further.  
  
Locating a few low crates, Link helped Kanda over. “Here,” he instructed, before he began to inspect the wound. The akuma had sliced through the fabric of Kanda’s uniform, breaking the skin and leaving a wound exposed. It was a thin gash, fortunately, clean cut and nothing too jagged; however, Link wasn’t certain as to how deep it went, with the blood making it difficult to determine.  
  
Kanda’s attention flickered to Link. “It’ll fucking heal quickly,” he spoke. “It’s not that deep…”  
  
Link’s lips pursed. He knew that Kanda had a point – alphas tended to heal fairly well, which was one strength to them acting as exorcists. However, Link still worried. “We should stop the bleeding,” he said. “Alpha or not, it could still get infected.”  
  
Kanda scoffed, but Link ignored him. He reached down into the small sack he had slung over his body; the contents were small, consisting of items such as gauze and bandages. Link always made sure to bring them when out on assignments.  
  
Taking a cloth, Link gently wiped around the wound. In doing so, he could smell something that reminded him of a rotting wood, burnt and unpleasant.  
  
Link frowned, his attention moving to Kanda’s face. He was looking away, but Link could see the slight twitch in his mouth, and the way his jaw remained tight. The alpha’s scent was all but a dead giveaway, too: Kanda was clearly in more pain than he wanted to admit.  
  
With this in mind, Link kept his touch gentle. He had wiped what he could and started to put some gauze over the wound. As he did, his fingers skated across some of the exposed skin, which felt warm under his touch.  
  
Link felt a pull. It was a small, instinctual one – the kind that most omegas would feel upon touching an alpha. It was nothing overwhelming, and merely a nudge at most. However, something prickled at the back of Link’s neck, causing him to pause.  
  
Again, Link caught a whiff of Kanda’s scent. He grounded himself quickly.  
  
As Link finished applying the gauze, he noticed the tension that clung to Kanda’s body. His touch still lingering on Kanda, Link ran his hand across the wound, just as his other hand gently gripped at Kanda’s shoulder.  
  
Kanda shifted, pulling back immediately. His head whipped in Link’s direction, eyes glaring. “Don’t _do that_.”  
  
Link’s gaze flashed in annoyance. “You’re in pain. I was only helping.”  
  
“Well _don’t_ ,” Kanda hissed. “I don’t need you pulling that manipulative shit on me with that stupid touch of yours.”  
  
“It’s not being manipulative,” Link corrected. “It’s to ease the pain – unless you’re too thick-skulled to understand that.”  
  
“Tch. I’d rather wither than accept comfort from a CROW, let alone an _omega_ ,” Kanda sneered.  
  
To this, something snapped inside of Link. His calm expression fractured, as a sudden _spark_ gleamed in his eyes – one that was scathing, and hot. Sharply, Link pulled his hand off of the wound, his hands balling into tight fists.  
  
“If you have such an aversion to CROWs and omegas, then perhaps you should take that up with the chief officer. I am here because I was given an assignment, and am doing what I can to follow protocol – not to babysit the feelings of someone who acts no better than a petulant child,” Link clipped icily. “My intent is to ensure we both make it back with the innocence – which we can’t do if you’re not able to walk on your own.”  
  
As Link spoke, Kanda averted his gaze. He was still agitated and angry, with something unspoken brimming in his eyes. Kanda refused to look at Link though, muscles still tense as the pain gripped at his body.  
  
Link watched Kanda. He noticed the resistance in Kanda’s mannerisms, and couldn’t help but wonder if there was something else driving his actions. Despite the stigma omegas faced, there was something especially scathing about how Kanda acted toward Link – especially considering they had hardly ever interacted before this assignment.  
  
Link sighed heavily. He was tired and spent, but they couldn’t very well move until Kanda’s wound had some time to sit, hopefully to where the bleeding would stop.   
  
“Here,” Link said, as he once more placed a hand near the wound. When he saw Kanda threaten to pull back, he spoke up. “The sooner it’s better, the sooner we can _leave_.”  
  
Kanda didn’t argue with the logic, and Link took advantage of his compliance. Carefully, Link ran his hand along the wound. His fingers were gentle and light, the touch warm as he checked to see if the bleeding was slowing more – which, to his relief, it was.  
  
By some miracle, Kanda didn’t give Link any further trouble. He merely kept his mouth shut as his attention remained averted.  
  
Link repeated his motions. After a few seconds, it was not so much to check the bleeding as it was a soothing touch – one that was mellowing and easing. Link was no stranger to having to do such things; he had often needed to soothe agitated finders or even pedestrians when on assignments. His talents as a CROW and omega always made him useful in that regard, with such abilities helping to keep any situation under control.  
  
With Kanda, such was more challenging. It took longer than normal for Link to notice any shift in the alpha. Soon enough, he saw the muscles relax a hair. The scent also shifted, with the smell of something like leather and pine tickling his nose.  
  
Relief filled Link. At this rate, they would hopefully be able to leave the warehouse soon.  
  
Taking his hand, Link moved his touch to Kanda’s shoulder. He was careful not to get too close to the neck, where the scent gland was – but his wrist was close.  
  
Kanda’s hand caught Link’s wrist, grip rough. The action was abrupt and startled Link, his expression caught off guard.  
  
Kanda didn’t let go, his hold tight. “You’re getting too close,” he spoke, voice low.   
  
Link didn’t say anything. There was such a force to the way Kanda held his wrist – it was almost alarming. He wasn’t fragile by any means, but he felt the strength in Kanda’s hand. It was the kind that could have probably snapped his wrist in two if he wasn’t careful.  
  
Remaining still, Link’s gaze lingered on Kanda. He had seen him many times before, back at the Order. It had always been a fleeting glance though; Kanda often kept to himself, with his moody nature well-known amongst everyone. Link had never worked with Kanda before this current assignment, either, and had only known him for his icy stares and angry disposition. Link hadn’t had a chance to know much else.  
  
Link realized that something appeared different about Kanda in that moment. A hint of something quieter – softer.  
  
It still burned viciously.  
  
The observation was almost subconscious. Upon realizing it, something within Link tugged, encouraging him to get a bit closer. It was one of those irrational inclinations that Link had so often trained himself to ignore; he wasn’t in a position where he could ever give into inhibitions. There was too much at stake, and he hated the possibility of falling victim to a stereotype.  
  
Silently, Link reminded himself of this – he reminded himself of this even as Kanda’s scent danced in his senses, that pine and leather drawing him in like a moth to a flame. _‘Don’t be a fool.’_  
  
Kanda shifted, his gaze meeting Link’s. Link was immediately taken aback by just how _blue_ Kanda’s eyes were.  
  
His hand still clasping at Link’s wrist, Kanda tugged Link toward him as he roughly placed his lips onto Link’s.  
  
Link gasped, eyes wide and expression stunned. He was bombarded by an onslaught of conflicting inclinations: to pull away, to give _in_. The rational part of Link’s mind wanted to scream. This wasn’t something that he could allow to happen on an assignment. This wasn’t something that _either_ of them should have been engaging in – not when they had found the innocence and needed to take it back to the Order.  
  
Link’s thoughts cut off, as Kanda’s hand clasped at the back of his head. Kanda’s fingers entangled into the top of Link’s plait, the touch somewhat rough as his lips continued to press onto Link’s.  
  
A small moan spilled from the back of Link’s throat – a terribly lewd sound that he should have been ashamed of. God, he _knew_ better. He knew that this was a bad idea. They were on an assignment and Link wasn’t supposed to lose control this way.  
  
Abruptly, Link pulled back. He strained to breathe as he tried to collect himself. “I – we shouldn’t-“  
  
He attempted to speak, but the words were in vain. Already, Link’s logic was clouded, the warmth of Kanda’s body near his and his scent stifling. Link needed to ground himself. He needed to _focus_.  
  
Kanda didn’t say anything. He leaned his face forward, his cheek dangerously close to the crook of Link’s neck. Sucking in a breath, he took in Link’s scent – one that was sweet, and even a little sugary.  
  
Hand still entangled into Link’s hair, Kanda tightened his grasp. He raised his face slightly, so that his cheek was close to Link’s.  
  
Link’s breath hitched. They were so close – their faces were so close. It was stifling. He couldn’t think straight. He _wasn’t_ thinking straight. _‘We shouldn’t…’_  
  
Neither of them moved. Their bodies remained close, with their pulses pounding heatedly in their ears.  
  
Link moved. It was a small, subtle shift. He only turned his face slightly, his cheek by chance grazing against Kanda’s.  
  
Kanda reacted. He turned, just as their lips brushed against one another.  
  
Something in Link crumbled. Unable to stop himself, his eyes closed as Kanda’s tongue slipped into his mouth. The kiss was heated, and rough; a spark of something hot flared throughout Link, jarring and electrifying. Link couldn’t recall when he had last felt something like that.  
  
Kanda shifted. He urged Link to turn back so that he was pressed against the top of the crates, his body pressing down against the omega’s. His hips rolled forward against Link’s.  
  
Link sucked in a breath. He felt the hardness beneath Kanda’s trousers, the sensation terribly stimulating. Already, Link felt a twitch in his thigh and a tremor in his backside; there was something damp, and his body felt hot.  
  
Kanda pulled back. There was a hungry gaze in his eyes, as his attention rested on Link. The omega was on his back, the crates low as his golden plait was sprawled out beneath his head. A light flush was already visible on his cheeks as well, his russet-colored eyes fogged with want.  
  
He didn’t hold back. Kanda leaned down, his tongue dragging against the scent gland of Link’s neck – a tremendously intimate gesture as he tasted its sweetness. Link shuddered beneath him, his hands clasping at Kanda’s back, hips unexpectedly pushing upward.  
  
The pressure against Kanda’s groin was tight, and a low growl spilled from the back of his throat. His hand clutched at the edge of the crate, the wood cracking beneath his grasp, while his other arm scooped under Link’s lower back.  
  
Close. They were getting so _close_ – Link didn’t even know what to make of it anymore. He had never gotten so close to anyone, let alone an _alpha_ …  
  
Kanda’s nails tugged at the fabric on Link’s back. He rolled himself forward, his length hard as he grinded against Link. A ripple of pleasure surged throughout him, desire pulsating through him relentlessly; he pressed Link’s body against his tightly, his hand snaking down the small of Link’s back as he started to tug at his trousers.  
  
Link shuddered. He was unable to ignore the way Kanda’s fingers pulled at his clothing; against his better judgment, Link’s hand traced downward. Damn it, he already felt _wet_ -  
  
Link didn’t know what came over him. He pressed himself forward, his cheek once more brushing against Kanda’s. In doing this, Link’s lips skated across Kanda’s earlobe. He nipped at it, his teeth tugging at the tender flesh.  
  
The sensation caused Kanda to snap. He pinned Link down, his hands already undoing the front of Link’s slacks. Link’s face flushed vibrantly at the action. Even when losing himself, he felt a stab of indecency.  
  
Tearing the slacks off, Link was left with his bottom half bare and exposed, slick trickling out from his backside and his length hard.  
  
Link’s gaze flickered up. He watched as Kanda unfastened the front of his own trousers, his cock long and thick. Precum trickled out of the slit, enticing Link as he looked on wantonly.   
  
Kanda paused. He was propped above Link, dick and knot out as he gazed down. There was still a hunger in his eyes, but something else – something that was painfully longing, like the gaze of a starved, abandon dog might have held upon discovering warmth.  
  
In Link’s chest, his heart pounded anxiously, his belly tingling with want. His cock twitching, Link fought the urge to touch himself.  
  
Kanda leaned down. His hand shifted, fingers brushing against Link’s cock teasingly. He listened as Link shakily inhaled, with Kanda running his fingers along the shaft as he _squeezed_.  
  
Kanda leaned forward, his face pressing against Link. He heard Link’s tremoring breaths. “Let me inside,” he spoke, words strangely low and husky.  
  
Link sucked in, his eyes shutting. “You may as well, if you’re going to keep me like this,” he said, voice breathless.  
  
Kanda didn’t reply, but released his grip on Link’s cock. Slowly, his fingers moved down further to Link’s ass – just where the tight rim of muscle leading inside of him remained. Already, it was coated with slick – wet and readily lubricated.  
  
Jaw tight, Kanda’s finger pressed around that tissue. He did so, until he began to slip a finger inside.  
  
Link shut his eyes, rolling his head back. The sensation was not so much painful as it was _strange_. Having a finger – specifically _Kanda’s_ finger – inside of him was not something that he was accustomed to. In an attempt to distract himself, Link grabbed at his cock, his thumb running over the head as he began to pump himself.  
  
Kanda worked, scissoring Link open. He did so quickly, stretching Link out until his fingers were coated in slick.  
  
Kanda moved, positioning himself. His cock throbbed, the tip pressing against Link already. His eyes only flickered to Link briefly before he pushed himself in – a little first, then some more.  
  
Link gasped, squeezing at his own cock. He felt Kanda pressing into him, the girth thick and tight in his entrance – however, Link didn’t complain. If anything, he only pushed himself closer to Kanda, that desire to be touched absolutely _overwhelming._   
  
“Just do it,” Link urged, words strained.  
  
Kanda’s gaze flashed. He caught sight of Link touching himself, half-naked on those crates and those imploring words lingering on his lips.  
  
Unable to hold back, Kanda slid himself into Link’s backside, the slick and warm innards coating his cock and knot as he locked himself into Link. He rocked his hips forward, pushing himself as deep into Link as possible, his body pressing down as he held him close.  
  
Link shuddered, his face twisting into a grimace. The knot tugged inside of him, locking him in place as Kanda pinned him down. Link couldn’t resist though; the sensation was so painful yet _pleasuring_. He wanted Kanda inside him, and he wanted to keep touching himself…  
  
Kanda’s hand slid over Link’s, as he gripped over the omega’s cock. He pumped down, strength vicious as he simultaneously rocked himself into Link.  
  
They continued like that, touching each other and pushing into one another as the heat swelled within their bodies, the pressure building until it was close to bursting. It was like a kettle beginning to boil over, the steam too much to bear before one of them would surely _break_.  
  
They rocked and pushed, heartbeats racing as their pace quickened. Link was losing himself so quickly, the pressure in his groin was becoming too much. He wanted to be filled, but he wanted to _release._  
  
Kanda rammed into him, the force tumultuous and hot. Nails digging into Kanda’s back, Link cried out, the sound undignified and lewd as he felt himself _snap_.  
  
He came, with hot seed spilling onto his shirt and splattering onto Kanda. Link’s body shook, the orgasm rippling throughout him like a storm. His chest heaved, his face coated in sweat, eyes hazy as he felt Kanda ram into him further.  
  
It was only a few seconds before Kanda joined Link, cumming into his backside as he filled him to the brim with hot seed. He grunted, his body trembling until he finished. Heavy pants spilled from his lungs, with his body collapsing onto his elbows as he hovered over Link.  
  
The warehouse was silent, save for the thick, weighty breaths that spilled into the air. Link especially felt exhausted; he strained to catch his breath, his body tired and his eye lids heavy.   
  
Slowly, Link closed his eyes. As he did, he caught the scent of leather and pine. _‘We…’_  
  
Link didn’t get a chance to finish his thought. Without so much as a word, Kanda shifted, pulling himself out of Link. He rolled off, ignoring the slick that trickled out as he began to refasten his clothing.  
  
Still a bit dazed, Link fought to regain his coherency. Pushing himself up, he spoke. “We should-“  
  
“Let’s go back to the hotel,” Kanda spoke. His words were oddly even, and quiet. “I’m fine…I can walk now.”  
  
Link didn’t say anything. There was a strange, disorienting way to how Kanda spoke – even more when Link thought of what had just happened. In fact, Link was close to saying something on the matter.  
  
However, Kanda stood. Without turning, he spoke. “Are you coming?”  
  
Link stilled. He was thrown off by the tone, which although cool was not as frosty as it had been previously. But even more jarring was the indifference – the indifference as though nothing substantial had happened.  
  
Without commenting, Link hurriedly clothed himself and left with Kanda.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“I’m glad to see it was such a successful mission,” Komui said, as he observed the innocence. “All that trouble for a little pearl – I’m glad you were able to locate it.”  
  
“No one saw anything – it went quickly,” Link explained.  
  
Komui nodded. His expression was pleased, as he glanced over to Kanda. The exorcist was currently a few feet back, hovering near the door, arms crossed and expression bored. “Kanda, I hope you didn’t give Link too much trouble?”  
  
Kanda remained aloof, completely ignoring Komui.  
  
“It was fine,” Link spoke, tone a bit stiff.  
  
“Well, I’ll let you two be off, then,” Komui said. He then smiled, a gleam in his eyes. “I’ll be sure to remember how quick you two were – we might need to pair you up again.”  
  
Hearing this, Link tensed a little. However, he maintained his composure as he nodded politely.  
  
The door opened, and Link turned. He saw Kanda already stalking out, and before Komui could find a reason to keep him, he followed the exorcist out, pace brisk as he caught up.  
  
Once the door shut behind him, Link’s attention landed on Kanda – though he was already down the hall. “Kanda.”  
  
Kanda paused. He turned back slightly, his gaze landing on Link.  
  
Link caught up to him. His expression was calm as he spoke. “Are we going to even speak about what happened?”  
  
Kanda turned away, scoffing quietly. “Nothing happened.”  
  
Link flushed. “Kanda-“  
  
“ _Nothing_ happened,” Kanda reiterated, before he looked back at Link. His eyes were sharp and his gaze icy. “Nothing happened, so fucking act like it.”  
  
Link stared. He was somewhat stunned, so much that he didn’t even think to stop Kanda as he walked off.  
  
Link wasn’t sure what to think. Regardless of what Kanda said, something had happened – though, as to what, Link wasn’t even sure. He hadn’t been thinking clearly, and Kanda likely hadn’t either. Having such relations in the Order wasn’t exactly seen in high regards, and looking back, Link didn’t know what had _possessed_ him…  
  
Nothing happened. It wasn’t true, but Link would have to act like it. That much he agreed with.  
  
He just hoped that he wouldn’t be paired on any future assignments with Kanda. Link couldn’t imagine what might happen then.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Maxxim - I hope you liked it! <3
> 
> This ended up being a bit of a blend of omegaverse elements and canon. It was definitely a trip to blend the two, but even more so to get Kanda and Link together. Really, Kanda has to be one of the most hardheaded characters to deal with ever - he’s so dang stubborn, I wanted to shake him throughout most of this fic. (As I’m sure Link did as well. XD)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
